need_for_speed_no_limitsfandomcom-20200213-history
Officer Rivera
Officer Ashley Rivera is a police officer in Need for Speed: No Limits. She appears after the Player beats Marcus King in Chapter 19, arresting King. Background She appears in Return of Razor, asking for the Player's help to take Razor down. It was revealed in the event that she used to work at Rockport. Many special events present Rivera trying hard to stop illegal races, like the Devil's Runs. In Special Events in which she appears (other than Return of Razor) she tries to stop the Player from his/her illegal tasks on hand. However, as an integral part of the Event's storyline, the Player evades the polices' roadblock and continue the storyline. In Rebel's Gambit, Rivera was tipped off by Queenie and dispatched units to pursue the player for illegal street racing, much to Ace's surprise as the cops had ignored him and the player for the first 5 days of the event. For one moment, Ace actually though that she's is Jackie in disguise, much to Rivera's confusion, who claims that the speed is getting to Ace's head. In Devil's Run: Alpine Storm, it was revealed that her sister, Sam (driving a CCX), is a racer in the Run, and Rivera tries to seek her. However, Rivera thinks that "the need of many outweighs the need of a few", and continue to stop the Devil's Runner (the Player). It was revealed by Sam that Rivera's first name is Ashley. After the Player wins the 1st Run, Rivera is trying to explain this to the Commissioner. After the Player wins the 2nd Run, Officer Rivera tries to confront Sam, but gets a "Catch me if you can, sis" instead. In Lights, Camera, Traction!, Officer Rivera makes another appearance on day 5, believing that the player is involved in a large street racing tournament . Instead of calling of the cops and explaining the situation, Michael Speedway instead lets the player to be pursued by the police, claiming that "Who needs special effects when you've got the real deal?". It wasn't until the 7th and last day that Rivera finally caught up with Speedway and realized that the player is filming a blockbuster. Although somewhat embarrassed and frustrated, she called off all pursuing units and ended the pursuit. Notable Appearances *Underground Campaign (Chapter 19, after final race) *Return of Razor (All days) *Devil's Run and it's sequel, Alpine Storm (Days 2 to 7) *Rebel's Gambit (Day 6) *Tidal Run (Days 4 and 7) *Lights, Camera, Traction (Days 6 and 7) *Pursuit Legends (Days 6 and 7) *Underworld Downfall (Very last day and race, like Campaign) *Urban Legend *Blackridge Spirit Festival *Daybreak *Blackridge Royale (Her car debut) Notable Quotes Underground Campaign *"Marcus King? You're under arrest for police bribery and corruption." *"Internal Affairs. Come with me, please sir." Devil's Run *"You know what I like to see? A perp on the run. It's the thrill of the chase that makes this job worthwhile." Devil's Run: Alpine Storm * "No, I can't! I have to protect and serve. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few." Personality Trivia * One of her quotes is probably a Star Trek reference. Category:Characters